<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路托】心陷愛戀者，孰非一見鍾情？ by Nitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068329">【路托】心陷愛戀者，孰非一見鍾情？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki'>Nitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO verse, M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 巴托受, 總攻大人今天也不留活路, 貝拉米萬能Key, 這種ABO梗已經用到爛了啊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欸什麼？路西跟巴托君表白了？你確定不是倒過來嗎？可是這跟貝拉米君你們要在操場露營三晚有什麼關係？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, 路托</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【路托】心陷愛戀者，孰非一見鍾情？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>路飛擋在巴托洛米奧的宿舍房門前，後者徒勞地用背包擋在胸前，臉紅耳赤，左顧右盼著不敢直視對方。</p><p> </p><p>「怎怎怎麼可以呢？！不行的唄！」</p><p> </p><p>巴托洛米奧知道他肯定會後悔的，可是——</p><p>「像路飛前輩這樣魅力非凡的Alpha，自然是漢考克校花或者娜美前輩那麼美豔動人的Omega才配得起您唄！或者像索隆前輩、山治前輩那樣的Alpha......怎能選擇像我這種不中用的Beta......」</p><p> </p><p>全校都知道他喜歡著蒙奇.D.路飛，但他由始至終都在安分守己地單戀，做夢都沒想過能得到路飛超過一秒的注視，也不曾奢望對方會記住他這個人，甚至連告白都從沒考慮過，更遑論......</p><p> </p><p>「我喜歡你才不管你是Alpha還是Beta還是Omega！！」</p><p> </p><p>說起來，他們上星期才第一次正式見面吧？</p><p>為什麼路飛前輩會向自己表白呢？是真心話大冒險玩輸了之類嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「前輩您......別開玩笑了唄......」</p><p> </p><p>就算是這樣......就算是路飛前輩......這惡作劇也實在太過了。</p><p>巴托洛米奧背貼在走廊牆上，低著頭，淚水在眼眶打轉，喜歡著路飛的心情、自知之明衍生出的委屈感、被仰慕對象告白的不知所措、對設計惡作劇者的憤怒......複雜的情緒讓他頭昏腦脹。</p><p> </p><p>「沒有開玩笑！我喜歡洛米奧的氣味啊！我一直都在找你！」</p><p>「欸......呃，什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>巴托洛米奧驚訝地對上了路飛認真的目光。</p><p>就算他的信息素到達能夠被察覺的水平，也應該是輕淡得無關痛癢才對。</p><p>再者，他也不應該那麼清晰地感受到路飛前輩散發出的氣息——是因為對方如此強大，就連一向對其他Alpha信息遲鈍的他，也無可避免地受到影響......吧？</p><p> </p><p>「自從第一次聞到，我吃烤肉都變得想要喝彈珠汽水！沒在賣的店家我都不能去了！！你知道那有多可怕嗎？！這附近五家烤肉店我變得只能去其中兩家了啊超慘的！！！」</p><p>為什麼突然說起吃的了唄？前輩突然愛喝彈珠汽水跟他有什麼關係？彈珠汽水嘛......他自己小時候也很喜歡——不對啊他的愛好跟這件事沒關係吧......</p><p>「真是的，你幹嘛老是躲來躲去！好不容易找到你，整個星期我每次想要跟你搭話你都給我逃跑！怎麼了你是在討厭我嗎？！還是另外喜歡著別人才拒絕跟我交往嗎？！」</p><p> </p><p>路飛的大嗓子吸引了好些看戲的學生，在走廊兩旁交頭接耳。</p><p> </p><p>「我怎可能討厭路飛前輩呢絕對不可能的唄！！等一下，近、近、前輩您...太近了唄......對、對不起我不是......我、我只喜歡您一個而已...但我只是個......我不能......」</p><p> </p><p>巴托洛米奧呼吸越發急促，耳臉發熱得要燒起來，那熱度像不受控制的火勢般蔓延，混亂的大腦連完整句子都無法組織好，因此無法解釋他正是因為極度愛慕著路飛，每次靠近都會害羞到臉紅心跳有時還會差點被帥昏，他不想在對方面前出醜，才總是開溜。</p><p>畢竟他只是個沒什麼人在意的、區區一個平凡的Beta，而對方是校園裡的風雲人物......</p><p> </p><p>「最近我一想起烤肉就想起彈珠汽水就想起你！然後難受得不得了！我不管！！我全都要！！！烤肉也要吃！汽水也要喝！洛米奧也要得到！！」</p><p> </p><p>巴托洛米奧雙腿發軟，不知道什麼時候坐到了地上，乾燥溫暖的稻草氣味將他重重包圍。</p><p>「路、路飛...前......前......」</p><p>他動彈不得，淚水模糊著視線。有誰大喊著些什麼，有些人在跑走，有些人正在朝他們跑過來。巴托洛米奧覺得他像隻燒得通紅的水壺，體內的溫度還在繼續升高，到達了即將爆炸死掉的臨界點。</p><p> </p><p>路飛前輩蹲跪在他身前，兩手撐在他腦側，俯首埋進他的頸窩裡，難受地微喘著氣。</p><p> </p><p>「洛米奧，我要親你了。」</p><p>「等————」</p><p> </p><p>男生宿舍被山洪暴發的彈珠汽水味信息素淹沒，校方找人花了三日三夜清除，據說期間遇溺發情者之多、引發的集體毆鬥之程度，導致在餘下的學年裡，彈珠汽水長居OP大學「最希望消失的飲料」榜首。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「這發情期......」蕾貝卡屈指一算：「足足遲了三年耶？就算用上臨時標記加抑制劑加鎮定劑也還是會很辛苦呢......」</p><p>「可見這傢伙的身體跟大腦一樣不正常。放心吧，對象是那個路飛的話，大概沒什麼問題的。」</p><p>「也是！路西最可靠了！不過，關於巴托君是Omega的事，貝拉米君居然一點都不意外嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「......遲一點他轉過去你們Omega宿舍那邊，你數數看他每天發花痴的次數和哭出幾公升的眼淚，然後你也不會感到驚訝的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>以Kowalsky太太生日為藉口逼自己生產路托，結果拖了整個月才吐出這篇跟原本完全不一樣的東西（跪哭）<br/>我果然超級不擅長寫路總啊......（笑）</p><p>然而我還是努力填了這一篇路托坑！K大生快！XD</p><p>標題取自脫髮嚴重士比亞（喂）戲劇中的："Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" - As You Like It<br/>直白來說就是「真愛不都是一見鍾情的唄？！」（配上巴托挖鼻孔的表情（等等</p><p> </p><p>我還是爬回去寫迪托和貝托好了？（汗）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>